Esboço:Legends:Armadura Stormtrooper
thumb|180px Armadura Stormtrooper era uma distinta armadura corporal branca feita de plastóide que ficava sobre um macacão preto selado e era vestida pelos Stormtroopers do Império Galáctico. Elas eram extremamente parecidas com as segunda armadura dos clone troopers, seus predecessores, tendo adquirido sua cor dos gostos auteros dos criadores Kaminoanos. O set completo de dezoito peças envolvia completamente o corpo e tipicamente não tinha nenhuma marca que individualizasse os modelos no exterior, exceto para mostrar uma posição na hierarquia imperial. De fato, um observador descontraído poderia confundir os Stormtroopers como algum tipo de droide de batalha. Aparições *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' * *''Force Unleashed'' *''Boba Fett: Enemy of the Empire'' *''Out of the Cradle'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' comic *''Darth Vader: Extinction'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Betrayal'' *''Pax Empirica—The Wookiee Annihilation'' *''Star Wars: Dark Forces'' *''Star Wars: Masters of Teräs Käsi'' *''Changing the Odds'' *''The Farlander Papers'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Darklighter'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron ½'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Princess... Warrior'' *''Star Wars: Empire: The Short, Happy Life of Roons Sewell'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' romantização júnior *''Rebel Force: Hostage'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''When the Desert Wind Turns: The Stormtrooper's Tale'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Trooper'' * * *''Star Wars: Empire 13: What Sin Loyalty?'' *''Star Wars: Empire 14: The Savage Heart'' *''Star Wars: Empire: To the Last Man'' *''A Bitter Winter'' *''Vader's Quest'' *''Rust Never Sleeps'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Star Wars: Force Commander'' *''Star Wars 3-D'' *''Star Wars: Empire 23: The Bravery of Being Out of Range'' *''Allegiance'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Idiot's Array'' *''Star Wars: Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars: Empire 28: Wreckage'' *''Star Wars: Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Star Wars: Empire 31: The Price of Power'' *''Star Wars: Empire 35: A Model Officer'' *''Star Wars: Empire: The Wrong Side of the War'' *''Boba Fett: Overkill'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 0: Crossroads'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: Meu Irmão, Meu Inimigo'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: A Jogada Ahakista'' *''To Fight Another Day'' * *''River of Chaos'' *''Dark Lord's Conscience'' *''Dark Knight's Devilry'' *''Tilotny Throws a Shape'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' quadrinhos * *''Command Decision'' *''Star Wars Adventures Volume 2: Princess Leia and the Royal Ransom'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' romantização júnior *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Moment of Doubt'' *''Star Wars 86: The Alderaan Factor'' *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' quadrinhos * *''Battle of the Bounty Hunters'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' romantização júnior *''Escape from Balis-Baurgh'' *''Three Against the Galaxy'' *''Lucky'' *''The Vandelhelm Mission'' * *''Jedi Prince'' *''Boba Fett: Twin Engines of Destruction'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Boba Fett: Agent of Doom'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Kenix Kil'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Darksaber'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Fool's Bargain'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Young Jedi Knights'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Equals and Opposites'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 1: Ruptura, Parte 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 3: Ruptura, Parte 3'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 4: Noob'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 5: Ruptura, Parte 4'' Aparições não-canônicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Han Solo Affair'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' }} Fontes *''The Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' * Categoria:Armaduras leves Categoria:Império Galáctico Categoria:Produtos do Departamento Imperial de Pesquisa Militar Categoria:Uniformes